


Remembering

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Depressing, empowering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru remember her mother and what she did for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

Mother,   
as I walk through the journey of life,   
I remember.  
I remember how you helped me to grow   
with love, truth, and honesty.  
I remember how you helped me to choose the right path   
with values, morals, and self worth.  
I remember how you gave me dreams   
with hope and confidence.  
As I remember,   
I pray to be a mother like you,   
to shape my children into strong adults,   
full of hopes and dreams.  
You made me who I am today,   
and I will always remember you in life's passings   
for no one could touch my life as you have.


End file.
